


Fear

by Nerdgirl001



Series: Little moments [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, They both need to protect eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001





	Fear

He had experienced fear like this. Much worse in fact. This time, however, was different. 

He'd always experienced fear in that heart-thumping blood-pumping exhilarating sort of way. The way that makes you chase it, revel in it, have the sense that tells you that you're going to make it out. Not that he had always wanted to make it out. _What if?_ that was the question that was always running through his head in those situations. _What if this was his last mission? What if this was the event that brought the watergate of truth down? What if this was the time that he would be reunited with his sister?_ But now all he could do was run. To keep her infront of him and run. The only question on his mind was _What if she dies?_ It was undeniably his fault that she was here. Undeniably him who put her into this trouble. She didn't think it warranted investigation. She would have been home, safe. 

If they got out of here, he wouldn't put her into these situations. Ever. 

When the chase was over and their escape complete, he looked at his partner. Her hair was wind-blown, and although she was rattled she stood strong. He was going to apologize, to promise to keep her safe, to do anything to keep her working on the X-Files after this case gone horribly horribly wrong. 

She stood somehow straighter and wiped a stray bit of blood from her chin, a smile poured out across her face and she looked him straight in the eye, "We shouldn't have taken this case." 

He laughed and nodded, "You were right. Next time we'll steer clear from anywhere with a 'Beware Dogs' sign. Deal?"

She nodded and helped Mulder walk to the car.


End file.
